Death Creatures
Remember, these are just Fan-based Origin Stories. The real game does not have anything to do with these tales. Death Creatures 'Flesh Spider/Flesh Recluse' As Thanatos started to create his personal army of creatures, he realized that he would need a little help from his enemy, Gaia. Gaia was the basis for creatures; he had the power to create sentient beings that Thanatos wanted for his realm. Thanatos swallowed his pride and spied upon Gaia learning from her the art of animating creatures. Immediately, Thanatos realized the possibilities ahead of him. He would create an army of frightening creatures, because that is the nature of Thanatos. He thought of the scariest creature he could to form the core of his army. He realized that it needed a lot of limbs; eight seemed to be a good balance of eeriness to usefulness. He decided the color of the creature to be dark red - a deep, controlling tone. Then, he took flesh and meat from the corpses on other battlefields, and squeezed them together, glueing them with his essence. When he was done, he created a horrible creature - the Flesh Spider, feeding on anything that it sees. Although this creature was more scary than powerful on its own, he realized that in large groups, they could prove deadly. Nevertheless, he added huge fangs to some of them, greatly increasing their damage potential and creating Flesh Recluses. Thanatos had gotten a good start to creating his army. Next, he would need a creature that could actually pose a strong attack threat. 'Bone Dragon/Ivory Dragon' At first, Thanatos felt that he had the upper hand over the other existing armies. Henku, who had created the first creature, was now in a mess because her creature was next to useless. Now, however, Henku's Abominations actually posed a threat, and Henku had created a very powerful creature known as a Dragon. The jealous Thanatos decided that the best course of action would be to steal some of Henku's dragons and use them as his own. Thanatos, the master of subterfuge and shadow, sneaked into the lands of Henku, taking a few Purple Dragons with him. However, he wanted to retain the frightening creature theme he had started with the Flesh Spiders. He had his Flesh Spiders attack the Dragons, stripping them bare of skin, flesh, or scales. All that was left were the still animated bones of the dragons. Surprisingly, these dragons could still fly. Thus, Thanatos had created the first Bone Dragons, which were just as powerful as the Purple Dragons but considerably more frightening. Thanatos knew that his Dragons were probably the most powerful so far, so he let them be. He made a few of them slightly more powerful to serve as his personal guard, but besides that, he had perfected, through dubious means, a very powerful race of Dragons. 'Deathstalkers' Thanatos had noticed that, lately, his armies had not been very successful in defeating the other Gods armies. He pondered this for a while and decided that in order to defeat his enemies he would need to make new creatures. He wondered what he could do in order to make his army even more fearsome, after all, his flesh spiders already were very effective soldiers, but they still lost battles. So creatures that had moderate attack power, but could easily be summoned and were good in a pack were out of the question. And surely nothing could match the raw might of dragons? So, what should he do? He thought back to the assistance he had given Kage in making his creature, the parasite strong. What had made it so successful? Poison was the answer. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. It WAS one of his main aspects. And so he set out to work. He decided that there was no point in making the creature big or strong, because the poison was it's weapon and the dragons had already accomplished that. However, the spider had been successful as a small creature, had it not? And it was very frightning as well. But he couldn't keep the design as it was for this new creature, as he would find it difficult to tell the difference between his spiders and this new creature. So he lengthened one of his spiders body, lightened the colour of the hard armour-like shell into a orange colour and added a weapon for transfering poison onto a tail he had sculpted. At last, the creature was finished. But what of the poison? However, now he thought of it he HAD been experimenting with poison a while ago, and this particular poison was quite deadly, although, being in the creature's body, the effect was lessened. Now, to test it. When his new creature fought a flesh spider, he was not pleased. The "Stinger" on the tail lacked the penetration power to pierce the spider's exoskeleton. However he had heard that Kage had a new spell that boosted the power of his creatures. Perhaps it could be modified to work on death creatures? He went to Kage and asked him about this new spell. Kage taught him the spell in exchange for his help with the parasite.When Thanatos used this new spell, "Eclipse" he found that it blocked out the sun, and for some reason already affected death creatures. When his forces next battled the his newest creatres were among them. The enemy underestimated them and their forces were destroyed easily. After hearing reports Thanatos was surprised. Even HE hadn't thought they would be so successful. So what to name them? It would have to be something intimidating, something that reflected their abilities. Thanatos went away and thought in complete solitude for three days, and when he emerged he had the creature's new name. "Deathstalkers". Virus/RetrovirusCategory:Fan-made Lore Thanatos, seeing that the other gods' forces were slowly getting stronger, decided that he needed a creature that could hamper the progress of their creatures. He thought for many days, and then thought of making a very small creature, too small for the naked eye to see, that could infiltrate enemy forces. He spent painstakingly long hours trying to create this creature, but after a few days, he completed it. However, it didn't have the power that he had in mind when he was making it. So what to do now? He didn't want to destroy all the work that had went into it, but he saw no use for it, so he decided that he would add a self-destruct feature, that would kill the creature, but infect another creature with poison. Thanatos set out to test it, and it quickly grew to be much more useful in his eyes. Thanatos decided to call it a Virus. But, Thanatos thought that infecting just one enemy was somewhat wasteful to kill this creature, so he molded the poison effect into one of plague; it would infect all the enemies. He set off to Gaia to see if it worked. He set off the improved virus near her forest, and soon, he could hear her surprised screams to see all her creatures dying, one by one. Satisfied with the performance, he named it Retrovirus. -by AD GanonDork Vulture/Condor One day, Thanatos was secretly snooping around the other realms of the gods, killing this and that, watching a few battles or two, and in general, being extremely bored. He decided that to pass the time, he would make a new creature. Being fascinated by Mercury's flying creatures, he decided that he would make a flying creature that would grow stronger with each death that occured. He molded death energy into a bird-like shape and called it a Vulture. He let it go so it could fly. However, all it did was sit and do nothing. Thanatos, being aggrevated by the unsuccessfulness of his project, killed one of his Flesh Spiders in rage. As soon as the Flesh Spider died, the Vulture got up and flew, circling around in the air. At the moment, a Deathstalker had walked by, and it zoomed down on it, gobbling it up. After the Deathstalker died, the Vulture seemed to be more energetic than before. Curious, Thanatos killed a Bone Dragon. Immediately, the Vulture swooped down and ate it. After several more deaths, he set it to battle with one of his Ivory Dragons to see if the scavenging had made it strong. Almost immediately, the Vulture dove at the dragon and killed it. Amazed, Thanatos added it to his army. But after it got in a real battle, Thanatos noticed something: the Vulture wouldn't attack until something died. So, he created another vulture but increased its durability and power, calling it a Condor. -by AD GanonDork